


Научи меня быть геем, бро!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Когда они взяли кофе и заняли выбранное место, Алек сделал неторопливый глоток обжигающего напитка, что стало его ошибкой. Ибо, услышав реплику Джейса, он поперхнулся и закашлялся так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы.— Мне кажется, я ослышался, повтори-ка еще раз, — попросил он, когда пришел в норму.Парень напротив устало потер глаза и сообщил:— Говорю, научи меня быть геем, бро.





	Научи меня быть геем, бро!

Это было самое обычное утро, ничем не отличавшееся от множества прочих. Солнышко светит, птички поют, машины гудят, люди бегут, жизнь кипит. Потому следуя своему привычному ритуалу Александр Лайтвуд стоял в очереди за кофе, неподалеку от своего дома.

— Привет, бро! — Раздался рядом голос Джейса. Парень уже успел похлопать своего друга по плечу и расплывался в самодовольной улыбке.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — Спросил Алек.

— Хей, я что не могу встретиться со своим другом в кофейне совершенно случайно? Почему ты сразу подозреваешь меня в каких-то махинациях! — Проворчал Джейс.

— Ты в другом районе Нью-Йорка с утра пораньше, торчишь в Старбаксе, в который я захожу ежедневно в одно и то же время. Удивительная случайность, Джейс! Ты прав. Мне совершенно не в чем тебя подозревать.

Блондин вздохнул.  
— Ладно-ладно! Мне правда кое-что от тебя нужно… Может посидим, попьем кофейку, поболтаем?

— Что случилось? — Спросил Алек, нахмурившись, потому что Джейс редко просил о помощи. Точнее он едва ли оторвал бы свою тушку от кровати в такую рань и притащился за тридевять земель, если бы вопрос не был серьезным. 

— Давай сперва присядем куда-нибудь… вон туда! — Он указал на самый дальний столик, сиротливо притулившийся в углу.

Когда они взяли кофе и заняли выбранное место, Алек сделал неторопливый глоток обжигающего напитка, что стало его ошибкой. Ибо, услышав реплику Джейса, он поперхнулся и закашлялся так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы.

— Мне кажется, я ослышался, повтори-ка еще раз, — попросил он, когда пришел в норму.

Парень напротив устало потер глаза и сообщил:  
— Говорю, научи меня быть геем, бро.

— В смысле? Ты предлагаешь мне сексом заняться что ли?

— Нет! Боже упаси! Я о другом. Всякие там голубые премудрости. Как вы общаетесь, о чем обычно говорите, как работает ваш гей-радар?

— Это какая-то шутка? Ты поприкалываться решил? — Нахмурился Алек.

— Я абсолютно серьезен! Мне нужно знать это. Как можно больше всего.

— Собираемся вот в общины, где ходим только в голубом и вместе рыдаем над тем, как тяжела наша участь, просматривая «Зови меня своим именем».

— Вот только не надо ёрничать! — Попросил Джейс. — Я между прочим серьезен!

— Мы с тобой знакомы уже лет десять! Я тот же Алек, с которым ты привык общаться. И моя беседа с тобой никак не отличается от беседы с другим геем. Нахрена тебе все это вообще?

— Ну…, а другие штучки? Как вы соблазняете друг друга? Как вообще понимаете, что подкатываете к своему, а не к натуралу?

— Ты что, запал на мужика? — Уточнил Лайтвуд.

Джейса передернуло от одной мысли об этом, но он ответил:  
— Только не расспрашивай о подробностях! Просто расскажи и все.

— Я, знаешь ли, плохой источник информации, — проворчал Алек. — У меня не так много опыта.

— Ну, да. На тебя западают ровно до той минуты, пока ты не раскроешь рот.

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Алек, поднимаясь.

— Бро! Бро, я ж пошутил! Прошу! Не бросай меня в беде! Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь! — Засуетился Джейс, подскакивая следом.

— Как я могу тебе помочь, когда даже не понимаю, о чем идет речь?

Блондин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Помнишь я рассказывал, что у нас новый босс?

— Это тот Начальник Мудак?

— Да! На последнем собрании он сказал, что некоторых будут увольнять. Я боюсь, что могу попасть под раздачу. А геев и тому подобных обычно не трогают. За них общественность вступится и так далее. А если ты рядовой белый мужчина, то все! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю свою работу. Вот и подумал, что могу прикинуться… Ну, ты понимаешь.

Алек потер лицо и сказал:  
— По-твоему, если ты совершенно неожиданно начнешь таскаться на работу в розовом жабо с блестками и называть всех «миленькими», то этого будет достаточно? И совсем-совсем не подозрительно?

Джейс вздрогнул.  
— Ты сейчас будто моего начальника описал. Мерзкий тип. Так, ладно, если мой план плох, то что предлагаешь ты?

— Разбейся в лепешку, но докажи, что ты незаменимый сотрудник.

— Ребят с таким планом тысячи! А мне нужен верняк. Голубой такой верняк.

— Ну так и найди себе парня, тогда будет тебе голубой верняк.

— Алек! Ты чертов гений! Я всегда это знал, бро!

Парень скептически взглянул на своего воодушевленного друга. Он и знать не хотел, что там за идея посетила дурную голову Джейса, да и на работу опаздывал. Потому попрощался, пожелав ни пуха, ни пера, и убрался восвояси.

***

Три дня спустя, когда Алек стоял посреди корпоративной вечеринки, устроенной компанией, где работает Джейс, он спрашивал себя — за что вот это на его голову? Парня бесило и раздражало все вокруг! Громкая музыка, любопытные взгляды окружающих, но самой главное, вцепившийся в его руку блондин, нежно поглаживающий тыльную сторону его ладони. От этого простенького действа внутри Алека просыпалось лишь желание убивать.

— Может, уже хватит? — Спросил он. — Полагаю, все твои коллеги видели, какой ты любящий парень.

— Нет, бро, еще рано. Нужно чтобы Начальник Мудак заметил.

— Ты уверен, что называть своего якобы парня «бро» хорошая идея?

— Блин, что-то я об этом не подумал, — пробормотал Джейс, после чего, заметив того самого злобного босса, уже громче добавил, — и что бы я без тебя делал!

А затем он притянул к себе Алека и нежно чмокнул его в кончик носа. Не успел Лайтвуд высказать все, что думал о своем друге-идиоте, как к ним приблизился тот самый мужчина, о котором ходило столько нелицеприятных слухов. И только это спасло Джейса от неминуемой расправы. Нет, не потому что подошедший человек был начальником перед которым и разыгрывался спектакль. А потому, что этот тип был непередаваемо, сногсшибательно хорош собой. Из той категории людей, которые мгновенно разят наповал.

— Джейс, представишь меня своему спутнику? — Попросил мистер Огонь.

— О! Разумеется. Это мой босс Магнус Бейн, а это мой… невероятно горячий парень Александр Лайтвуд.

— Алек, просто Алек, — проговорил тот, протягивая ладонь.

— Надеюсь, я не обожгусь? — Пошутил Начальник Мудак, все же пожимая в приветственном жесте руку нового знакомого. — И давно вы знаете друг друга?

— Больше десяти лет. Я помню Алека еще с тех времен, когда он не был таким дылдой.

— А я помню Джейса еще с тех времен, когда он не был таким засранцем. А хотя стоп… Нет, он всегда был таким.

Блондин повернулся к другу и округлил глаза, мол не подставляй меня перед боссом.

— У него своеобразный шарм… Эдакий «Я — Плохиш, потому вы на меня и западаете», — попытался выровнять ситуацию Алек.

Магнус сдержанно улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Значит, Александр, вас привлекают плохие парни?

Казалось, Джейс был начисто проигнорирован собственным боссом, который всецело сосредоточился на новом знакомом. Особенно блондина задевал тот факт, что этот Начальник Мудак подкатывает к его парню! Пусть и фальшивому, но все-таки!

— Я… не уверен… возможно… — Пролепетал покрасневший до кончиков волос Алек.

— Детка, если ты будешь демонстрировать такое лицо другим, то я запру тебя дома, и не буду никуда выпускать, — встрял Джейс, запрокинув руку на плечи своего бро, как делал обычно с девушками. Он даже применил ту же интонацию и обращение от которого прекрасный пол таял на глазах. Вот только не учел разницу в росте, ибо барышень под два метра не встречал в своей жизни, потому стойка вышла несколько нелепой. Как если бы Тирион Ланистер попытался похлопать по плечу Бриенну Тарт.

Магнус же вскинул бровь и произнес:  
— А заодно держи Александра подальше от архива и от Клери. Не хотелось бы сцен и разборок на корпоративе.

В этот момент Джейс побледнел, затем покраснел, а после начал искать эту самую Клери, с которой зависал в архиве, занимаясь вместо работы нарушением общественного порядка. Благо стеллажи надежно скрывали их игрища от посторонних. Когда он увидел девушку и ее разъяренное выражение лица, то без промедлений сообщил:

— Я оставлю вас ненадолго, — и направился к ней.

Алек смотрел ему вслед взглядом, говорящим «Это фиаско, братан!».

— Александр, позволь полюбопытствовать, каким образом Златовласка смогла затащить тебя на эту вечеринку и уговорить выдавать себя за его парня гея?

— Я до сих пор задаю себе тот же самый вопрос, — чистосердечно заявил Алек.- Эм…, а у вас правда планируются сокращения?

— А, так вот к чему этот спектакль. Твой брат, каким бы раздражающим он не был, отличный работник с большим опытом. Я не планирую его увольнять. Даже за то, что он называет меня Начальник Мудак.

Алек ухмыльнулся.  
— Так вы и об этом знаете?

Магнус бросил на него снисходительный взгляд  
— Разумеется! Я же занял свою должность не за красивые глазки, хотя и этого не отнимешь. Потому держу руку на пульсе всех дел.

Алек серьезно кивнул в ответ, не представляя, что еще сказать. Он даже подумывал не стоит ли ему просто свалить отсюда? В конце концов — их карта бита. Больше нет нужды торчать на вечеринке и что-то из себя изображать… Хотя, кого он обманывает! Он все еще здесь из-за Магнуса.

— Жаль, очень жаль. Мое любимое сочетание, — пробормотал его собеседник.

— Что? — переспросил Алек.

— Говорю, очень жаль, что ты натурал. Если бы было иначе, то я пригласил бы тебя на свидание. Ты в моем вкусе.

Парень зарделся, как маков цвет, но все же нашел в себе силы ответить:  
— Я свободен в эту пятницу.

Магнус вскинул брови, после чего улыбнулся несколько хищной улыбкой и проговорил:  
— Буду рад провести с тобой вечер, Александр.

***

Джейс проклинал тот день, когда затащил своего бро на эту идиотскую корпоративную вечеринку. Это была самая отвратительная идея, которая только могла посетить его голову! Он самый настоящий болван! Болван, который теперь вынужден терпеть Начальника Мудака еще и в выходные дни, когда тот приходит на все их посиделки в качестве парня Алека. И это самая настоящая пытка! Если б он только знал, что эта парочка начнет встречаться… То поступил бы точно также. Потому что в глубине души он рад, что его бро наконец-таки влюблен и счастлив. Но это все где-то очень глубоко в душе.


End file.
